Team Seven Wets the Bed
by Harry Files
Summary: A story in which Team Sevens members have a few bedwetting accidents. Pre-Shippuden times.


My first story, I know it kind of sucks but I gave it my best shot. This is pre-shippuden time.

* * *

Team Seven was setting up camp; they were on an overnight mission to hopefully find out more about the sound village. It was important to wake up early the next morning so they set up and ate dinner fairly fast. Naruto guzzled down three cans of sodas at dinner.

"That is so unhealthy!" Sakura lectured. "Soda is nothing but carbonated poison for your body."

"Aw c'mon Sakura it tastes good!" He defended. "Who cares if it's a little unhealthy, I'll work it off."

"Don't start fighting over soda now." Kakashi sighed. Sakura and Naruto had been bickering all day. "Let's just decide the order in which everyone keeps watch."

"I'll take first shift!" Naruto offered.

"Alright Sakura can take second, I'll take third, and Sasuke can have fourth." Kakashi decided.

They all went to their respective sleeping bags, other than Naruto, and drifted off. He started feeling a bit drowsy so he chugged a few more sodas. He watched the fire dance around in the campfire for half an hour and then it hit him. The little ping of discomfort in his bladder letting him know that he needed to use the restroom. He considered going off into the woods and taking a leak but he knew he would get scolded by Kakashi. 'It's not that big off a deal... Sakura will be awake in a few hours so I can just go then! I just can't drink anymore until then.' He thought. There was one big flaw in his plan though, as the time passed not only did his desperation grow, so did his drowsiness. Lucky the feeling in his bladder numbed.

By the time Sakura awoke, he was exhausted. He forgot all of his plans to go into the woods. He immediately crawled into his sleeping bag and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He dreamt off a wonderful place that he found in the woods. It was a surrounded by trees and a pond in the middle off it. It was a peaceful and beautiful place. All of his friends arrived and had come to have a picnic with him. They had even brought his favorite food along!

All of his friends agreed that they should take a swim in the pond. Everyone magically had swimsuits on and went in. Naruto canon balled in and felt an instant pang of relief. He wasn't sure what it was, but he sure liked it! The water started to feel oddly warmer as he swam but it didn't bother him.

In reality as soon as Naruto hit the water in his dream he started peeing in real life. A stream of wetness formed at his boxers and spread to his pants, darkening the bright orange. The wetness spread to his sleeping bag, a circle forming around him. The sleeping bag stopped absorbing the urine and left it to make a shallow puddle. The wetness stopped at around Naruto's knees but everything from there and his waist was soaked.

Sakura had been half awake towards the beginning of her shift but as soon as she heard a quiet hissing noise she jolted awake. 'What is that?! Is it a snake?' She looked at all of the ground near her but only saw dirt and rock. Fully awake now she noticed the hissing noise was coming from Naruto's direction. 'What is he doing? Is he trying to prank me? I bet he wanted to scare me! Well I'll show him a piece of my mind!' She stomped over and the hissing noise had died down. "Oh so you stop when you get caught, do ya?!" She yelled while unzipping his sleeping bag so she could drag him out of it. She unzipped it and flipped the top layer off.

She burst out laughing after what she saw. "Oh my god! The idiot wet his bed! I can't wait to tell people about this!' She thought excitedly. Her laughing stirred them all up.

"Sakura what could possibly think is so funny at this hour?" Kakashi tiredly asked.

"Look at this!" She yelled.

"Wha-? Gack!" Naruto said when he looked down to see his sleeping bag wet. 'I-I…'

"Naruto wet his bed!" She interrupted his thought. "I told him not to drink all that soda!" She laughed.

Naruto's face flushed red.

"Maybe we should get him diapers before the next mission~!" Sakura teased.

"You know how to control your chakra but not your bladder, how embarrassing." Sasuke added.

"Hey settle down you guys." Kakashi tried to help out Naruto. "Wetting the bed isn't that big of a deal, plenty of kids have accidents."

"Yeah, maybe when they're five." Sakura scoffed. "He's thirteen and made his own personal puddle!"

Kakashi ignored her comment. "Don't sweat it, Naruto." He smiled. "C'mon I'll help you clean up."

"A-alright…" He said, still feeling rather embarrassed although Kakashi had made him fell a little better.

Sakura and Sasuke went back to bed as Kakashi cleaned up Naruto's sleeping bag, pants, and boxers. Naruto put on a pair of Sasuke's clothes after he cleaned himself up. He walked over to Kakashi blushing a deep red.

"D-do you need any help?" He asked while averting eye contact.

"I got it."

"Well… Thanks for sticking up for me…. And cleaning up… The stuff that got.. Wet."

"Anytime." He replied. "And I'm gonna let you in on a secret."

"What?"

"Well… When I was your age I had my fair share of bedwetting accidents. Even a few on missions, just feel happy that this is probably a one time thing for you." He still felt a little embarrassed thinking about it as an adult.

Naruto looked at him in shock. His cool, strong, tough sensei had a bedwetting past? It's something no one could have predicted.

* * *

I hope you ending really sucked but it was all I could think of. Also I'm sorry for all my grammatical errors. I think next chapter I'll do a flashback for Kakashi.


End file.
